Never Had A Dream Come True
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: SONGFIC. Sam comes back from her three week break and gets the DI's job. Have things really changed between her and Phil? Song is 'Never Had A Dream Come True' by S Club 7 Plz R&R luv Gemz xx


Never Had a Dream Come True

_**Everybody's got something**_

_**They had to leave behind**_

_**One regret from yesterday**_

_**That just seems to grow with time**_

_**There's no use looking back or wondering**_

_**How it could be now or might have been**_

_**All this I know**_

_**But still I can't find ways to let you go**_

Sam Nixon walked the double doors of CID. This time something had changed; she was no longer a DS, she was now a DI. Jack had persuaded her to put in an application, despite her reluctance. She'd applied for the post once before and lost, she didn't think she stood a chance. That was until she agreed to put forward an application and it was successful. She had no idea why she doubted herself; she'd caught serial killers, rapists, you name it. She was more than capable of doing the job.

_**I never had a dream come true**_

_**Till the day that I found you**_

_**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**_

_**You'll always be my baby**_

_**I've never found the words to say**_

_**You're the one I think about each day**_

_**And I know no matter where life takes me to**_

_**A part of me will always be with you**_

Sam's POV

_YES!!! I've finally done it; I've got the DI's job. I'll always be eternally grateful to Jack for persuading me to forward an application for the job. I don't why I so reluctant about going forward for it. I'd worked as Acting DI and I know that I'll be able to do a good job. I guess everything that's happened between me, Stuart and Phil made me think that because I was making room for relationships, I was no longer as good at my job as I once was. I still don't know why I finished things with Phil. There's always going to be a part of me that will still love him. I've had three weeks off to sort my head but it hasn't worked, I still spend every waking minute thinking about what I put Phil through. I still love him, there s no doubt about that, but can I let him love me?_

_**Somewhere in my memory**_

_**I've lost all sense of time**_

_**And tomorrow can never be**_

'_**Cos yesterday is all that fills my mind**_

_**There's no use looking back or wondering**_

_**How it should be now or might have been**_

_**All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**_

Phil Hunter entered CID a short time later and he noticed that Sam was back. Normally, he'd go over and say: 'Welcome back Sam,' but now he just couldn't. He still had gotten over the fact that she finished things with him, just when things were starting to get serious. He really loved Sam but he wasn't sure what was stopping her from loving him. He'd heard that the new DI was going to be a woman, but he had no idea that it was going to be Sam.

_**I never had a dream come true**_

_**Till the day that I found you**_

_**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**_

_**You'll always be my baby**_

_**I've never found the words to say**_

_**You're the one I think about each day**_

_**And I know no matter where life takes me to**_

_**A part of me will always be **_

Phil's POV

_Wow, the new DI is a woman, a marked improvement on Manson I hope. I still don't know who she really is; Neil will let us know when he's ready. I just can't wait to find out who she is. No matter who she is, no-one will be able to replace Sam. I loved her so much and yet, she still walked away from me without a second glance. I really did think that she was 'the one'. I've never been one for believing in that 'soul mates' rubbish but Sam changed all of that. We've been working together for nearly 5 years and it's taken the best part of 3 and a half of those years for me to realise that I loved her. Maybe if I'd had the guts to tell her how I felt sooner, we'd have got together before Stuart came along and spoilt everything between me and Sam. I still love her; nothing's going to be able to change that. _

_**You'll always be the dream that fills my head**_

_**Yes you will, say you will, you know you will**_

_**Oh baby**_

_**You'll always the one I know I'll never forget**_

_**There's no use looking back or wondering**_

_**Because love is a strange and funny thing**_

_**No matter how I try and try**_

_**I just can't say goodbye**_

_**No, no, no, no**_

'Phil!' Sam called.

'Yes?' Phil replied.

'Can I have a word?' Sam asked.

'Sure,' Phil replied.

'In here,' Sam said, pointing towards CID's briefing room.

Phil entered the briefing room and noticed Stuart as already sitting down. 'Oh hello Spew, I wish I could say I'm pleased to see you,' he said.

'Yeah you too Phil,' Stuart sarcastically replied.

'Stop it you two,' Sam cut in.

'Sorry,' Phil replied.

'Now look you two, I've got something to tell you,' Sam started.

'Go on,' Phil replied.

'Well, you may have heard that the new DI of this nick is going to be a woman,' Sam continued.

'Yeah,' Stuart replied.

'Guess what you two? I'm gonna be your new boss,' Sam finished.

Both Phil at Stuart were at a loss for words. 'Oh great, my ex girlfriend is my boss,' Stuart moaned and stormed out of the briefing room.

Phil finally turned to Sam. 'Sam this is fantastic news, congratulations,' he finally said and he went over to hug her.

'I wasn't sure how you'd react after…' Sam stopped. 'I finished things with you. There's something I need to talk to you about.'

'Go on then,' Phil replied after he pulled out of the hug.

'I've had three weeks off to sort my head out but the truth is, it hasn't done me any good whatsoever. I still keep wondering why I split up with you,' Sam said as she walked slowly towards Phil. 'I love you Phil.'

'Do you mean it?' Phil asked.

Sam nodded. 'I guess it took three weeks off to make me realise how I truly felt about you,' she replied.

Phil leant forwards and kissed Sam softly on the lips. His girlfriend was going to be his new boss; life is going to be great.

_**I never had a dream come true**_

_**Till the day that I found you**_

_**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**_

_**You'll always be my baby**_

_**I've never found the words to say**_

_**You're the one I think about each day**_

_**And I know no matter where life takes me to**_

_**A part of me will always be **_

_**A part of me will always be with you**_

_**(Never Had A Dream Come True- S Club 7) **_


End file.
